


luis fonsi and daddy yankee rob a bank

by keeeeebo (orphan_account)



Category: Despacito - Luis Fonsi feat. Daddy Yankee (Song)
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M, i had this idea at 2:29am two days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/keeeeebo
Summary: the title





	luis fonsi and daddy yankee rob a bank

luis fonsi and daddy yankee break though the glass doors of the banjk

  
"put the money in the bag" luis screams, pulling out a gun and pointing it at the receptionist s

  
"why are you doing this" one receptionist cries, scurrying to collect as much money as she can in her arms to place it in the singer's bag

  
"no way i'm giving you any money," the other receptionist shouts, protectively putting his arm in front of his coworker.

  
"put it in the bag or else" daddy yankee pulls out another gun and cocks it aggressively

  
"oh my god jerry just give them the money our boss said to do that so we don't get kille d" the female receptionist sobbed

  
"or else whAT????????" he hollered at daddy yankee, ignoring his coworker's desperate plea

  
"or else,,,," luis fonsi cocks his own gun,

  
"you'll diespacito"


End file.
